Amor e Ódio
by chibilele
Summary: Havia ódio entre as casas. Havia ódio entre os ex-Comensais e os que haviam participado da Ordem. Havia ódio entre as famílias. E, entre tanto ódio, nasce o amor. Slash DracoxHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e qualquer outro que tenha direito sobre os amáveis - ou não - bruxinhos. Não há qualquer intenção em obter lucros por parte da autora, é apenas diversão.  
**Aviso:** Essa fanfic contém slash, ou seja, relações homossexuais entre homens. Caso não goste, faça-nos um favor: aperte alt F4 e seja feliz.

* * *

Rabicho estava certo. Aquela era realmente a melhor hora para atacar. A rua estava silenciosa, não havia nenhum tipo de vigilância e seus dois maiores obstáculos estavam fora do caminho. Não que eles fossem problema, não seria difícil matá-los, mas alarmaria suas vítimas e eles teriam tempo o suficiente para sair. James provavelmente sairia e tentaria matá-lo por seus amigos e morreria junto, mas não era ele quem queria. Se tudo desse certo, somente uma vida seria tirada aquela noite; a vida que lhe permitiria tirar ainda mais vidas sem se preocupar com nada. Sim... Aquela noite marcaria o início de uma era ainda mais escura para todos: bruxos, humanos, animais ou criaturas fantásticas.

Naquela noite, Lord Voldemort mataria seu único inimigo perigoso. E o melhor? Seu inimigo não tinha nem consciência da própria existência e provavelmente dormia embalado por um sono do qual nunca mais acordaria.

Recitou mentalmente o endereço que Rabicho havia lhe passado da casa dos Potter e viu uma porta se abrir ao lado da casa onde moravam Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, que haviam, oportunamente, viajado a serviço da Ordem. Sua fina boca esboçou algo medonho que se aproximava de um sorriso. Os dois estavam _à sua procura_ e ele estava ali, onde mais temiam que estivesse. Nada atrapalha um plano do Lord das Trevas. Nada.

Adentrou a casa coberto pelo negro manto da noite e, silenciosamente, encaminhou-se para onde seu espião informara que o pequeno garoto dormia. Para sua sorte, não era no quarto dos pais. Mas que pais ruins... Deixando o pobre garoto à mercê do maior e mais cruel bruxo de todos os tempos! Talvez ele matasse James quando acabasse com o garoto... Ele merecia, afinal não se unira a ele porque não o quis. E todos aqueles que não estão com o Lord estão contra; mas ele não fazia questão de esconder sua aversão à _nobre atitude_ do Lord, que queria apenas limpar o mundo de trouxas, abortos, mestiços e seres dessa laia.

Subira a escada lentamente e entrou no quarto do pequeno. Destrancado. O bebê dormia profundamente. Parecia um bebê comum... O Lord se aproximou do berço para examinar bem seu rival antes de exterminá-lo. Mas, por Merlin, que tinha aquele garoto? Que "poder que o Lord das Trevas desconhece" poderia aquele pequeno e frágil corpo abrigar? O pequeno abriu os olhos muito verdes e o encarou sem medo; na verdade, aquele rosto ofídico que a tantos assustava parecia diverti-lo. A visão encantadora do garoto que teria derretido o mais frio dos corações não fora o suficiente para o Lord, que apontou a varinha para ele. Não precisaria nem ao menos pronunciar o feitiço. Acabaria com ele com um feitiço mentalmente lançado, afinal gostaria de proclamar isso ao mundo assim que se tornasse seu líder. "Matei o garoto como se fosse nada", ele diria. "E ele realmente o era". Sim... Ele conseguia ver os rostos num misto de medo e adoração.

- Você! – Ele ouviu uma voz exclamar. Era a voz dela, que corria para o berço e tomava o garoto nos braços.

- Vamos, Senhora Potter – disse o Lord educamente –, apenas uma vida precisa ser tirada essa noite.

- E será a sua! – Gritou uma voz masculina por trás dele. – Expelliarmus!

O Lord bloqueou o feitiço apenas levantando a varinha.

- Crucio. – Ordenou ele, fazendo o homem se contorcer de dor no chão, enquanto olhava desesperado para sua mulher e filho.

- Vamos. Largue o bebê e vocês dois saem vivos. Se, é claro, se juntarem a mim.

- Nunca! – Ela abraçou o bebê, protegendo-o com o próprio corpo. – Mate-me, mas deixe Harry e James!

- Lily, não! – Gritou seu marido entre vários gritos de dor.

- Vamos, não grite tanto, ninguém irá ouvi-lo. – O Lord olhou novamente para a ruiva. – Não entregará o garoto ao Lord?

- Nunca! – Ela repetiu, olhando-o com determinação. Não havia medo em seus olhos incrivelmente verdes. Havia... Havia algo estranho. Era mais que a vontade de proteger seu filho. Aquilo era... Era algo que o Lord não sabia identificar.

- Admiro-a, Senhora Potter. Muito corajosa. – Elogiou o Lord. – Mas sua coragem não é o suficiente para salvá-la, nem ao seu filho. Avada kedavra!

Um raio verde iluminou toda a rua por um instante e, logo depois, a casa estava no chão.

**N/A:** Bem, é a primeira longfic que faço sobre o Draco e o Harry, espero que gostem! Eu vinha com essa idéia há tempo, mas não tinha tido idéia de como começar (problema que estou com outra idéia, aliás), e ontem à noite... Tcharam! Consegui escrever! Não sei se o Prólogo ficou muito bom, mas espero que gostem. Bem, é isso. O primeiro capítulo já está em andamento, e espero que mandem reviews! Até o próximo capítulo.


	2. First Chapter

Era um belo fim tarde de verão em Paris. Sentado na grama, um garoto admirava mais um pôr-do-sol na cidade, achando-o ainda mais belo por ser o último que veria. O dourado do sol contra o rosado céu parisiense, a leve e morna brisa desarrumando ainda mais seus cabelos negros, a límpida água do lado molhando seus pés descalços, os olhos tão verdes já demonstrando a falta que aquela bela cidade lhe faria. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não ouviu uma pessoa se aproximar; era sua cópia exata, porém anos mais velha e com algumas pequenas diferenças. A mais notável delas, no entanto, eram os olhos: castanho-esverdeados, e não verde-vivos como o do pequeno garoto.

- Olá, Harry. – Cumprimentou o mais velho, sorrindo.

- Olá, papai. – O garoto sorriu para o adulto, que passou os dedos em seus cabelos, arrepiando-os, exatamente como fazia há muito com os seus.

- Pronto para partir?

- Acho que sim...

- Vai ser legal, Harry. – A insegurança na voz de Harry era perceptível. Ele sentou ao lado do filho. – Acho que em Londres não temos pores-do-sol tão bonitos, mas tem coisas bem melhores! Veja, fomos lá que eu e sua mãe crescemos, lá estão todos os nossos amigos e tenho certeza de que você também fará vários. Além disso, você vai entrar em Hogwarts! Não está animado?

- Cresci ouvindo você e a mamãe falarem de lá, é claro que estou!

- Esse é o meu garoto! Agora, vamos antes que a sua mãe reclame que estamos atrasados. Sabe como ela é, certinha demais... Quer que estejamos impecáveis. – Ele fez uma careta e Harry riu.

Dez anos atrás, a família Potter havia recebido a "visita" do bruxo das trevas mais poderoso que o mundo da magia já havia visto. O Lord das Trevas havia tentado matar seu filho, com apenas um ano de idade na época, entre os braços de sua mãe, mas surpreendentemente o feitiço não surtira efeito; o pequeno Harry ganhara uma cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa e o Lord perdera todos os seus poderes, sumindo no mundo sem nunca mais ter sido visto. Diziam alguns que havia morrido, mas outros acreditavam que ele poderoso demais para ter apenas desaparecido: estava apenas muito fraco para retornar. Independente do que tenha acontecido, Harry Potter havia se tornado excepcionalmente famoso em todo o mundo bruxo, sendo chamado de O Menino Que Sobreviveu. Para mantê-lo longe do assédio e, principalmente, de algum Death Eater em busca de vingança, a família Potter saiu da Inglaterra e morara em vários países da Europa, tendo sido sua última estadia – e a preferida de Harry – a bela Paris, na França. Do assédio não fora tão fácil fugir com tamanha fama sobre o garoto, mas ele permanecera seguro durante dez anos, e agora era hora de voltar. Seus pais faziam questão que estudasse em Hogwarts.

- Estão atrasados. – Disse uma bela ruiva aos dois quando chegaram em casa.

- Oi, mamãe. – Harry sorriu e lhe deu um estalado beijo na bochecha.

- Banho. Agora. E esteja pronto em meia hora! Você também, James.

- Não seja tão dura, amor. – James deu um beijo na esposa.

- Agora. – Frisou ela, enquanto o marido subia.

Meia hora depois estavam pai e filho prontos. Os elfos domésticos já haviam ido à frente com as malas.

- Vá com sua mãe, Harry. – Disse James ao filho. – A sensação de aparatar pode não ser a melhor, mas é melhor que chave de portal. Bem, nos vemos lá.

James beijou a esposa e deu um beijo na testa do filho, desaparecendo em seguida com um forte _crek_.

Segurando sua mãe, Harry desaparatou em meio a uma multidão. Todos lhe olhavam, maravilhados; alguns tinham até mesmo lágrimas nos olhos. Vários minutos se passaram até que todos lhe apertassem as mãos – alguns até mais de uma vez – e o pequeno conseguisse chegar até os pais, que lhe olhavam, orgulhosos. Perto dos pais estavam três pessoas: um homem muito, muito alto, com pés do tamanho de filhotes de golfinho, mãos do tamanho de latas de lixo e barba e cabelos espessos e desgrenhados. Havia também uma mulher, óculos quadrados e olhar severo. O último era um homem velho, olhos azuis sob os óculos meia-lua, cabelos e barba brancos e grandes o suficiente para serem presos em um cinto, e ele usava uma veste azul safira.

- Como ele cresceu! – Disse a mulher de rosto severo.

O gigante pegou um lenço muito sujo de seu bolso e assoou o nariz, recebendo um discreto olhar de reprovação da bruxa que o acompanhava.

- Desculpem-me, mas me emocionei. – Disse o gigante com a voz embasbacada – Mas não parece que se passou tanto tempo desde que os encontrei em meio aos escombros... Achei que vocês estivessem... que estivessem...

- Passou, Rúbeo, está tudo bem agora. – A mãe de Harry deu um sorriso confortador para Rúbeo, o gigante, que havia perdido a voz em meio ao choro. Sua desgrenhada barba se mexeu um pouco, e Harry supôs que Rúbeo estivesse sorrindo.

- Venha, Harry. – James chamou o filho. – Venha conhecer três pessoas da minha mais auto estima. Esses são Rúbeo Hagrid – ele apontou para o gigante –, Minerva McGonagall – ele indicou a mulher de rosto severo – e Albus Dumbledore. – O velho de veste excêntrica.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo finalmente, Harry. – Disse Dumbledore.

- Ele é a sua cara, James. – Disse McGonagall. – Mas tem os olhos de Lily. Espero que o comportamento também se assemelhe ao da mãe...

Harry riu. Desde criança ouvia as histórias do pai sobre os tempos em que estudava. Ele e o padrinho de Harry, Sirius, haviam feito coisas para serem lembrados para sempre como duas lendas de Hogwarts; sempre fora um mistério para Harry como ele e sua mãe haviam se casado, já que ela era "certinha demais", nas palavras de seu padrinho.

- Onde está Sirius? – Perguntou Harry ao pai.

- Está vindo. – James respondeu, piscando o olho para o filho sem que Lily visse. Harry deu uma risadinha abafada. Apesar dos anos, James e Sirius ainda gostavam de fazer suas "surpresinhas". Quem em geral não gostava muito disso era Lily, e por esse motivo ela ficava sem saber das coisas até o último instante.

- James Potter – Lily olhou séria para o marido –, espero que você e Sirius não estejam aprontando nada, senão-

O barulho estrondoso de um relâmpago cortou a fala de Lily. Todos se assustaram e olharam instintivamente para cima. Por sorte, todos saíram a tempo: uma enorme moto preta quebrava o teto da casa e pousava suavemente – o mais suave que uma moto daquele porte poderia pousar – sobre o chão da casa e os escombros do que antes fora teto.

- Entrada fenomenal! – Um homem desceu da moto e tirou o capacete, deixando seus longos cabelos negros à solta. Ele tinha um largo sorriso no rosto. Passado o susto, todos riram e foram cumprimentar o recém-chegado, após tirarem a poeira das vestes. Após cumprimentar todos o mais rapidamente que pôde, ele correu para Harry e lhe pegou nos braços, rodando o garoto no ar. – Quanto tempo, Harry! Veja como você cresceu, rapaz!

- Padrinho! – Harry abraçou o recém-chegado. – Quando eu crescer posso andar na sua moto? – Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Claro que pode, Harry!

- Hehem. – Pigarreou Lily. Sirius colocou Harry no chão e sorriu para a ruiva, que o encarava com o rosto franzido.

- Oi, Lily! Quanto tempo!

- Sirius Black. – Ela enfatizou o "Black" e Sirius torceu o nariz. – O que foi isso?

- Minha entrada triunfal! Minha moto não é o máximo, Harry?

- É sim!

- Não ponha o Harry nisso! Já pensou nas conseqüências, Sirius? Trouxas poderiam ter visto, poderia ter se machucado, poderia ter machucado alguém aqui... Pelas barbas de Merlin, Sirius! Não somos mais adolescentes, você não pode continuar agindo assim! E...

- Acalme-se, Lily. – Dumbledore sorriu para ela, e ela ficou quieta. – E sobre a sua moto, Sirius... Realmente muito engenhosa. Esses trouxas são realmente muito criativos, criando aparelhos assim. Já que não têm vassouras...

- Elas não voam originalmente. – Um bruxo ruivo aproximou-se deles.

- Arthur! – Albus cumprimentou-o.

- Elas não voam? – Perguntou Harry. O bruxo olhou-o, maravilhado.

- Não, não voam. – Respondeu Arthur, visivelmente excitado por estar conversando com Harry Potter. – Os trouxas ainda não sabem como fazê-las voarem. Eles voam em coisas enormes chamadas... chamadas... _avãos_, acho... Ou seriam _asões_? É, acho que são _asões_ mesmo...

Uma garotinha de cabelos muito vermelhos e o rosto quase da mesma cor aproximou-se de Arthur, mas não o olhava: tinha os olhos fixos em Harry, escondida atrás do adulto.

- O que foi, Ginny? – Perguntou Arthur à garotinha.

Ela não respondeu. Olhou uma última vez para Harry e saiu correndo.

- Ela é meio tímida. – Justificou Arthur.

- Quando aparecerem garotas, desarrume seus cabelos com os dedos. – James disse ao filho. – Elas adoram.

- Ou acharão você um grande idiota. – Cortou Lily. Sirius riu.

- As que te acharem idiota têm mais chances de se casarem com você. – James abriu um largo sorriso, olhando para a esposa. Todos riram. Lily fechou a cara, fingindo-se de irritada e foi puxada pelo marido, recebendo um carinhoso beijo.

- Onde está o Rem? – Sirius fez biquinho.

- Consertando a bagunça que você fez. – Respondeu uma voz atrás deles.

Remus acabara de chegar. Cumprimentou Harry, James e Lily, cheio de saudades. Depois, cumprimentou Arthur, Albus, Minerva e Rúbeo. Por último, deu um selinho em Sirius; ou era essa a sua intenção, mas o marido o puxou e aprofundou o beijo, deixando o outro sem ar.

- Sirius! – Ralhou Remus, recuperando o fôlego. – O Harry está aqui!

- Ele faz 11 anos hoje! Quando eu tinha a idade dele, eu...

- Não queremos que ele seja como você, Sirius. – Lily disse.

- Sempre me cortando, não é, ruiva? – Sirius abaixou a cabeça com um falso constrangimento e uma mecha de seu comprido cabelo caiu sobre seu rosto, dando-lhe aquele charme que nem Harry nem James jamais teriam.

- Não é nada pessoal, Sirius. Também não quero que ele seja como James.

- Ei! – James protestou.

- Não, já chega de Marauders! – Minerva disse, exasperada. Todos riram.

O resto da festa passou-se no mesmo ritmo animado e descontraído. Com o tempo todos foram embora, até restarem apenas a família Potter, Sirius e Remus. Havia sido uma noite divertida e, se a vida em Londres fosse como aquela noite havia sido, Harry podia se conformar em viver fora de Paris. Naquela noite, todos ficariam na casa de Sirius e Remus por insistência deles, ainda que Lily tivesse resistido ("Não queremos incomodar vocês"), mas ninguém pode tirar algo da cabeça de um Black uma vez que a tenha posto ("Não posso nem aproveitar meu afilhado e meu melhor amigo por uma noite?").

Deitado no quarto que Sirius havia feito para ele – decorado em vermelho e dourado ("Ele será da Grifinória, com certeza!") –, Harry ficou observando os jogadores nos pôsteres do Chuddle Cannons marcarem pontos e, por vezes, brigarem entre si. Ele sorriu, satisfeito com a vida que levara durante seus 11 anos. Ele esperava seus pais abrirem a porta a qualquer momento e lhe entregarem seus presentes; eles sempre deixavam para a última hora, para Harry pensar que haviam se esquecido. E o pequeno bruxo sempre fingia que estava irritado, embora tivesse percebido há anos a intenção dos pais.

- Harry, está dormindo? – Chamou a voz de Lily.

- Não. – Ele disse, com manha fingida.

- Venha, vamos tomar um chocolate quente.

- Não quero.

- Pare de birra. – Lily sentou-se na cama do filho e lhe fez cócegas.

- Não, não! Cócegas não! – Harry ria alto. – Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos...

Os dois seguiram até a sala, onde uma enorme pilha de presente os aguardava. Presentes dos bruxos que haviam ido à festa e Harry não conhecia, presente de Rúbeo, Albus, Minerva, de seu padrinho, de Remus e de seus pais. Ele havia recebido todo o tipo de presente que uma criança poderia querer: doces da "Dedo de Mel", réplicas da Nimbus 2000 (o mais novo modelo de vassouras), espelhos que dão palpites em suas roupas, jogos de todo o tipo, objetos de todo tipo, tamanho, formato e função; até mesmo meias que podem se modificar de acordo com a vontade do dono Harry havia recebido. Esse presente bastante peculiar – e inútil, para Harry – era um presente de Albus. Apenas um presente fora inspecionado por James, que não parecia nada feliz em vê-lo: um kit para preparo de poções, enviado por "S.S.". Havia um bilhete endereçado à Lily:

_Estive ocupado hoje e não pude ir à festa. Peço desculpas._

_Irei até sua casa amanhã para vê-la, espero que o Potter não se incomode._

_Se ele se incomodar, irei do mesmo modo._

_Espero que seu filho goste do presente._

_E transmita-lhe meu voto de feliz aniversário._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Seu Sev._

- Jay, não faça essa cara.

- Eu sei, Lils. Eu sei. – Ele fechou a cara, com o "Seu Sev" entalado na garganta. Lily respirou fundo.

- Seu Sev... O Snivellus não tem jeito mesmo! – Sirius disse o que James gostaria de ter dito, se não se referisse ao melhor amigo de sua esposa.

- Não o chame assim, Sirius. Ele é meu amigo.

- Você esqueceu que no nosso quinto ano ele te chamou de-

- Esquece isso! E vamos parar de discutir. É aniversário do Harry, lembram? E não somos mais estudantes de Hogwarts, realmente poderíamos esquecer dessas coisas. Deveríamos esquecer.

Sirius e James nada disseram, e esqueceram o assunto por aquela noite.

**N/A: **Primeiro capítulo prontinho! Espero que gostem. Não sei se ficou bem explicado por que o James e a Lily sobreviveram; digam o que acharam e me contem, porque acho horrível fics que deixam pontas soltas. Desculpem pela demora, eu realmente queria ter acabado o capítulo mais cedo, mas me enrolei com outras coisas e acabei atrasando um pouco, mas vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido que puder. Se quiserem que eu faça mais rapidinho, mandem REVIEWS, são sempre um ótimo incentivo!

ps.: o me odeia, então não consegui mudar o nome do Prólogo, que ficou como "Chapter 1", eu acho. Mas, de qualquer modo, esse é o 1º capítulo, oks?

Beijinhos, e até a próxima.

Agradecimentos especiais a **Mara** - **Rey Yoshikawa** - **Felisbela** - **Nicky Evans**. Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, meninas!


	3. Chapter Two

Uma perfeita miniatura de James Potter. Aquela foi a melhor definição que Severus Snape achou para o emburrado menino sentado no sofá, olhando-lhe feio, exatamente do mesmo modo que seu pai outrora o olhara ao vê-lo se aproximar – mas, ah!, ele reconheceria aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar. O olhar certamente não era o mesmo, mas aqueles olhos tão verdes pertenciam a uma única pessoa.

- Ele tem os seus olhos, Lily. – Disse Severus, como se dizer como o pequeno se parecia om o pai pudesse ser ofensivo.

- Mas se parece tanto com James! – Sirius disse, animado, com nenhum outro intuito senão o de ver a reação de Severus.

- Sim. – Os lábios de Severus se crisparam levemente.

Lily apresentou-o ao filho: seu melhor amigo, professor de Poções e Diretor de Slytherin.

Harry torceu o nariz ao ouvir o nome da Casa.

- Slytherin? – Perguntou Harry, a voz infantil já adquirindo o tom que Severus tanto odiava no pai do garoto. – Quem quer ir para a Slytherin? Acho que eu desistiria da escola.

James silenciosamente orgulhou-se do filho, reconhecendo as palavras que um dia ele próprio dissera para o mesmo homem a quem Harry indiretamente se dirigia. Sirius segurou o riso enquanto Remus o olhava feio, esperando ele dizer qualquer coisa errada para ralhar com ele. Severus controlou-se para não colocar a perfeita-miniatura-de-James em seu devido lugar e Lily, constrangida, olhou feio para o filho, lembrando-se do quanto odiara James por falar aquilo.

- Harry, nenhuma Casa merece ser desmerecida! Se você entrar em Slytherin deve se orgulhar dela e honrá-la como faria se entrasse em qualquer outra.

- Entrar em Slytherin? – Disseram James e Sirius em uníssono.

- Ah, é claro que não teria problemas, Harry... – James corrigiu-se sem convicção.

- Ainda amaríamos você. – Disse Siruis.

- A família toda do Sirius é Slytherin. – Remus havia pegado no ponto fraco de Sirius e viu o namorado cruzar os braços, mal-humorado, sem dizer mais nada.

O resto da visita não passou em um clima mais agradável. Embora os adultos se contivessem, Harry não parecia disposto a aceitar o futuro professor. James não o repreendia severamente, mas também não se demonstrava satisfeito, e talvez não o estivesse completamente; é claro que ele ainda não simpatizava nem um pouco com o bruxo, mas ele tentava esquecer as brigas que tiveram pelo amor que sentia a Lily. Sirius, por outro lado, parabenizava o afilhado quando ninguém estava vendo – esse sim ainda considerava Severus seu inimigo número um, tal qual nos tempos de escola.

- Bem, vou-me indo. – Disse Severus quando já anoitecia.

- Já, Sev? – Perguntou Lily, chateada. Não queria ver seu melhor amigo partir depois de tantos anos sem vê-lo, muito menos com a péssima impressão que o filho havia passado.

- Prometo vir vê-la mais uma vez, antes do ano letivo começar.

Lily sorriu para ele e o abraçou

- Até mais, Sev.

- Tchau, Snape. – Disseram James e Sirius em uníssono novamente.

- Tchau, Severus. – Despediu-se Remus.

- Até mais, Lupin, Black, _Potter_. Vemo-nos na escola, Harry Potter.

- Tchau, _professor_.

Naquela noite, Harry ficou de castigo para aprender a tratar melhor as pessoas – em especial seus professores. E Harry odiou ainda mais o desconhecido.

-x-

Apesar da raiva, Harry acordou de bom humor naquele dia. O motivo de sua felicidade poderia ser resumido em apenas duas palavras: Beco Diagonal. É claro que a carta de admissão em Hogwarts, que havia recebido na noite anterior, empolgava-o, mas era a primeira vez que ele ia para lá, e mal podia esperar para finalmente ver o lugar do qual seus pais, seu padrinho e seu "tio" – como ele chamava Remus – tanto falavam. Nem mesmo Lily, que tentava manter uma aparência séria para mostrar ao filho que ainda considerava seu comportamento errado, conseguiu ficar fora do clima alegre que se instaurou na casa da família Potter.

Sirius e Remus haviam chegado cedo à casa deles e Sirius parecia tão animado quanto Harry para voltar ao Beco.

- Como vamos? – Perguntou Harry.

- Aparatando. – Respondeu Lily.

Harry deu a mão à mãe e desapareceu com ela, reaparecendo em dentro de um banco.

- Onde estamos, mamãe?

- Gringotts, querido. É aqui que guardamos todo o nosso dinheiro.

Os bruxos se dirigiram a um duende e lhe entregaram uma chave. Esse, por sua vez, chamou um outro duende chamado Grampo¹ e ele os conduziu até um vagão que os levou até o cofre 687. Nesse cofre, Grampo deslizou seu dedo pela porta e pôde-se ouvir o barulho de várias trancas se abrindo e o cofre se abriu, revelando uma pequena fortuna que não surpreendeu a nenhum dos bruxos ali presentes, ainda que Remus não fosse de longe rico como ele.

Foram depois para o cofre 711, onde Sirius pegou mais dinheiro e depois saíram do banco.

Harry boquiabriu-se, visivelmente empolgado, assim que pôs os olhos no beco no qual estava.

- Bem-vindo, Harry – disse Sirius –, ao Beco Diagonal!

Com um largo sorriso no rosto, eles começaram a fazer compras – e foram apontados e cumprimentados por conhecidos ou não, virando alvo da maior parte dos comentários. Harry estava animadíssimo e olhava curioso todos os artigos em todas as lojas que passaram; conhecidos ou não, nenhum objeto parecia não chamar a atenção do pequeno.

Enquanto Harry comprava suas vestes com sua mãe, os outros três adultos saíram dizendo que dariam uma volta. Harry também queria ir com eles, ficar parado enquanto Madame Malkins acertava suas vestes, emocionada, e conversava com sua mãe não era nem de longe divertido. Sentiu-se aliviado ao sair da loja e foi conduzido por sua mãe até uma loja que vendia varinhas, e esse foi o momento em que Harry se sentiu mais ansioso.

Era a última loja do Beco, e era estreita e feiosa. Harry desapontou-se, afinal ele esperava uma grande e imponente loja. Sobre a porta, letras de ouro descascadas diziam _Ollivander Artesão de Varinhas desde 382 a.C._ Sobre uma almofada púrpura desbotada, estava a única varinha da vitrine.

Quando Harry entrou na loja com a mãe, um sininho tocou em algum lugar. Embora houvesse uma única cadeira alta, os dois permaneceram em pé, esperando pelo bruxo que logo apareceria por dentre as estantes cheias de pequenas caixas.

- Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou-os uma voz suave.

O dono da voz era um homem velho, com grandes e brilhantes olhos.

- Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou-o Lily.

- Alô. – Disse Harry, meio espantado.

- Ah, sim. – Disse o bruxo. – Sim, sim. Achei que o veria em breve, Harry Potter. Você tem os olhos de sua mãe. Parece que foi ontem que ela esteve aqui, comprando a primeira varinha. Vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante, feita de salgueiro. Uma boa varinha para encantamentos.

Lily sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia. A sensação que ela tivera era que nenhuma varinha era para ela, e que sua carta havia sido um engano.

- Já o seu pai – continuou ele – deu preferência por uma varinha de mogno. Vinte e oito centímetros. Flexível. Um pouco mais de poder e excelente para transformações. Bom, digo que seu pai deu preferência, na realidade é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo, é claro.

É claro que Harry sabia disso. Não era óbvio?

Ollivander aproximou-se tanto que seu nariz quase tocou o de Harry.

- E foi aí que... – Ele tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio com seu longo dedo branco e Harry sentiu-se incomodado. As pessoas costumavam fazer isso, mas nem por isso deixava de incomodar. – Lamento dizer que vendi a varinha que fez isso. Trinta e cinco centímetros. Nossa, uma varinha poderosa. Muito poderosa nas mãos erradas... Bom, se eu tivesse sabido o que a varinha ia sair fazendo por aí...

- E a varinha? – Perguntou Lily, obviamente querendo cortar o assunto que tanto constrangia o filho. – Harry está ansioso, sabe.

- Imagino que esteja. – Ollivander permitiu-se um sorriso. – Qual é o braço da varinha?

Harry estendeu-lhe o braço direito e uma fica métrica começou a lhe medir sozinha. Mediu-o do ombro ao dedo, depois do pulso ao cotovelo, do ombro ao chão, do joelho à axila, ao redor da cabeça e entre as narinas. Enquanto a fita métrica media Harry, Ollivander falava.

- Toda varinha mágica Ollivander tem o miolo feito de uma poderosa substância mágica, Sr. Potter. Usamos pêlo de unicórnio, pena de cauda de fênix e cordas de coração de dragão. Não há duas varinhas Ollivander iguais como não há dois unicórnios, dragões nem fênix iguais. E é claro, nunca conseguirá resultados tão bons com a varinha de outro bruxo.

Ollivander olhou para a fita métrica.

- Já chega. – A fita métrica caiu no chão. – Certo, então, Sr. Potter. Experimente esta. Faia e corda de dragão. Vinte e três centímetros. Boa e flexível. Apanhe e experimente.

Harry pegou a varinha e a sacudiu algumas vezes, mas logo Ollivander a tirou de suas mãos.

- Bordo e pena de fênix. Dezoito centímetros. Experimente.

Harry ergueu levemente a varinha quando Ollivander a tirou de sua mão.

- Não, não. Tome, ébano e pêlo de unicórnio, vinte e dois centímetros, flexíveis. Vamos, vamos, experimente.

Harry experimentou, e novamente não surtiu efeito. Quanto mais demorava para que sua varinha o encontrasse, mais Ollivander parecia animar-se.

- Freguês difícil, hein? Não se preocupe, vamos encontrar a varinha perfeita para o senhor em algum lugar, estou em dúvida, agora... É... Por que não? Uma combinação incomum, azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e maleável.

Harry apanhou a varinha e sentiu um repentino calor nos dedos. Ergueu a varinha acima da cabeça, baixou-a cortando o ar com um zunido e uma torrente de faíscas douradas e vermelhas saíram de sua ponta.

- Bravo! – Exclamou Ollivander enquanto sua mãe o abraçava, orgulhosa. – Muito bom, ah, muito bom. Ora, ora, ora... Que curioso... Curiosíssimo...

- O senhor me desculpe, mas... – Harry olhou para o bruxo. – O que é curioso?

Ollivander pegou a varinha de Harry e guardou na caixa.

- Lembro-me de cada varinha, Sr. Potter. De cada uma. – Bem, isso Harry havia reparado. – Acontece que a fênix cuja pena está na sua varinha, produziu mais uma pena, apenas mais uma. É muito curioso que o senhor tenha sido destinado para essa varinha porque a irmã dela, ora, a irmã dela produziu a sua cicatriz.

Harry arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

- É, tinha trinta e quatro centímetros. Puxa. É realmente curioso como as coisas acontecem. A varinha escolhe o bruxo, lembre-se... Acho que podemos esperar grandes feitos do senhor, Sr. Potter. Afinal, Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear realizou grandes feitos, terríveis, sim, mas grandes...

Assustada, Lily pagou os sete galeões pela varinha e eles saíram da loja, Harry entre surpreso, maravilhado e assustado. _Acho que podemos esperar grandes feitos do senhor, Sr. Potter. _Será que ele faria grandes coisas? Ainda maiores que os Marauders haviam feito em seu tempo?

Ao sair da loja, Harry reparou que Sirius tinha uma gaiola em suas mãos com uma bela coruja-da-neve. Harry sorriu para seu presente. Ele tinha outra coruja, é claro, mas não gostava dela – ela por demais barulhenta. Aquela era mais bonita e imponente.

- James, precisamos conversar. – Lily puxou o marido e Harry nem se incomodou, acariciando sua mais nova companheira.

* * *

**N/A: **Amores, perdoem a demora! Mas, fiquei super ocupada com outras fics para o 6V! Só que _Amor e Ódio_ foi um dos plots que tive que mais gostei, então não o abandonarei de maneira alguma, acreditem! Prometo tentar atualizar com mais freqüência, oks?

E preciso de betagem, mesmo! HAHAHA

Agradecimentos especiais a **tsuzuki yami** - **Rei yoshikawa** - **Nicky Evans**. Obrigada mesmo, amores!

Sejam amores e mandem **R E V I E W S !**

Beijinhos!


End file.
